


Revelation

by turdleturdle



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: elves are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: Aragorn makes a discovery one night.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb smh its based on 1 line in two towers that mentions legolas sleeping with his eyes open

The life of a ranger was always a difficult one. You could never truly rest, you may have to go weeks without a full meal or drink - and the wilderness held its own dangers, beasts that not even the strongest man could slay. Aragorn had dealt with them all in his long years.

Then there were other beings, sentient races not quite unlike Aragorn himself; the clever elves, and the harsh dwarves. He had always been intrigued by the former. The elves’ nimble hands and skill in battle were admirable, of course, but their wisdom was always surprising. Aragorn could rarely guess what they were thinking or planning. 

Strangely enough, though, he couldn’t recall ever seeing one asleep. He sometimes pondered if they even needed sleep. This question found its answer one night when Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn had settled down during their search for the orcs.

Aragorn had been unable to sleep. Gimli had dozed off long before, evident by his snoring. Legolas was still standing nearby, his eyes fixed on the stars, as though awaiting some silent signal.

Aragorn eventually decided he should take watch. It wasn’t doing him any good to stay on the ground. He got up and approached Legolas quietly. The elf nodded and settled down close by.

The ranger, finding curiosity overtaking him, watched through the corner of his eye. Legolas folded his hands over his chest and watched the sky. Aragorn waited for his eyes to close. And waited. And waited.

Then he came to a startling revelation: the elf was asleep.

Aragorn almost yelped, but managed to be quiet. How had he never realized? He thought about all the times he’d seen elves laying around with open eyes. Every time, he’d assumed they were in deep thought. But now he figured they’d been asleep the whole time.

Unfortunately, the ranger never did find sleep that night - his unnerving discovery prevented that. But it did change his assumptions about the elves.


End file.
